1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for application of at least one product. In some examples, there may be a device having a case with a principal extension axis, an applicator that can be fitted in a storage position of the case, and a container containing the product, the container being accommodated at least partially in the case. The case may have at least one lateral opening through which the product can be withdrawn using the applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent Application No. EP-A2-1 118 286 shows examples of devices in which a container containing a product to be applied is inserted into a housing of a case intended to hold the container. The devices also include an applicator that may be held to this case. In some of these known devices, the applicator is held on the case so that its detachment from the case causes the container to rotate in the case until the container is in a position making it possible to access to the product via the lateral opening of the case.
These known devices have an applicator of elongate shape having an outer perimeter bearing two lugs that are diametrically opposite with respect to the extension axis of the applicator. These lugs are of cylindrical shape and extend radially beyond this outer perimeter. The lugs have an axisymmetric shape with respect to an axis perpendicular to the principal extension axis of the applicator. The lugs protrude from the outer perimeter by a height that is sufficient to enable the lugs to engage in a helical slideway arranged on the container that is held in the case. This engagement enables the container to rotate in the case, by a simple rotation applied to the applicator relative to the case. The slideway has a double ramp in order to engage both of the lugs simultaneously.
Because these lugs are used for both engaging the container rotationally relative to the case and for fitting the applicator on the case, the lugs at least sometimes require a significant height and diameter.
In at least some examples, the known devices may have a drawback in that the lugs arranged on the perimeter of the applicator are unsightly. In order to resolve this issue, a cap at the end of the applicator may have walls for concealing the lugs and for covering the outer perimeter of the applicator. If a cap is provided, however, it may be desired to increase the length of the case in order to obtain an applicator with a tip arranged at a sufficient distance from the cap for correct application of the product. The lengthened case then becomes bulky.
After using the applicator to apply a product, a user replaces the applicator in the case by engaging the two lugs in their respective ramps. Owing to their protruding cylindrical shape, however, the lugs can initially slip and slightly displace the container before engaging their respective ramps. If the user then rotates the displaced container slightly inside the case, the applicator may be prevented from being correctly fitted on the case and may lead to increasingly poor availability of the product via a lateral opening of the case.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for alternative approaches.
For example, there may be a desire to facilitate the manufacture of a device of the type summarised above and to make the device aesthetic. In some instances, it may be desired to have the portion used for fitting the applicator on the case separate from the portion for rotating the container relative to the case.